The Sea Code: Missing
by AlFanBoy
Summary: Percy Jackson is a 16 year old boy on his way to Greece with his best friend and cousin. In the plane they meet old friends of Thalia and have a great time talking when a thunderstorm hits the plane. Lightning hits the plane and they crash into an abondened island. There they learn how to survive and even discover love...
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been reading a couple of alternate universe stories of PJO involving Percy in real life and stuff. And well I enjoyed reading many of them but I noticed that there werent any like the one I came up with or I just didn't find any. So here's a the summary for it:**

**Percy Jackson is a 16 year old boy on his way to Greece with his best friend and cousin. In the plane they meet old friends of Thalia and have a great time talking when a thunderstorm hits the plane. Lightning hits the plane and they crash into an abondened island. There they learn how to survive and even discover love...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO just the plot**

* * *

**I**

**Percy Jackson**

**The Journey to Greece**

My name is Percy Jackson, I am 16 year old and I am on my way to Europe. I've been saving all my life this trip, I've always wanted to visit Greece. Since I was little I liked anything that had to do with Greeks. I read a few books but it was really hard cause I had Dyslexia so I ended up hearing a few audiobooks on my computer. My mom promised me I would go to Greece one day, she always tried to satisfy me...she was the best mom ever. She've been taking care of me alone for most of my life. I've never met my father my mother told me that he had to go when I was little. He never came back, he was lost at sea. When I was 13 my mom married a guy named Gabe Ugliano. He was a complete jerk and smelled like a pig. We weren't very rich, my mom worked most of her time and I didn't get to see her until Vacation because I was most of my school time i boarding schools (which I got kicked out most of the time). My mom divorced the jerk of Gabe a year after they married. Unfortunately Gabe wasted most of the money the year he stayed with us so my trip had to wait a little more. The trip had to wait even more when I met my annoying cousin Thalia.

She ran away from her home and ended up staying with us. So our family grew a bit more. Then a couple of months ago my mom met a really nice guy named Paul Blofis. He was going to become my newest step father soon. I really liked Paul he was nice and became a really good help to our family. He even managed to get get me into a new school this year, Goode High School. He also helped my mom pay for Thalia's ticket. So now I was headed to Greece and my best friend Grover Underwood.

"I hate flying" I told them.

"Me too" said Thalia who was seated between Grover and I. She hated flying just like me. I think it was the only thing that we had in common...probably. Thalia was kind of scary, she hated girly things and loved to annoy me.

Below us was nothing but blue sea. "I want to land already" said Grover. "How long until we land?"

"We're halfway there" Thalia answered.

"Half?" I said pretty sad that we were going to spent like 5 more hours in the plane.

"You crybaby" Thalia sighed.

"I am not the one who's afraid of heights" I mumbled. Un fortunately she heard me and pinched me. "Thalia!" I yelled rubbing my arm that was just pinched.

Someone behind us heard me then asked.

"Thalia Grace?"

Thalia checked who said her name behind us. "Oh My God!" she gasped. "Annabeth!"

I turned around and found a beautiful girl about my age. She had beautiful curly blond her and grey eyes which were cute but at the same time intimidating. "Thalia, what are you doing here?"

"I am traveling with my cousin" she said and pointed at me.

She turned towards me then smiled. "Hey I am Annabeth" she said and extended her hand. I shaked it then said.

"Hey, I am Percy Jackson"

"Remember Luke, Thalia?" said Annabeth and pointed at the guy on the other side of the plane.

"Yeah, I remembered" she replied not very excited about seeing Luke. Luke had sandy blond hair with blue eyes and had a scar right above his mouth right where his eye is. He waved at us then continued talking through the were two empty spots where Annabeth was seated meaning she was alone until Thalia joined her and soon they were talking about each others past lives. I heard everything that Annabeth said but when Thalia started talking I decided to talk to Grover because I pretty much knew everything about Thalia. Though she never talked about Luke and Annabeth before.

I tried talking to Grover but he was to busy trying to stay awake so I decided to finally let him rest. He fell asleep right after I told him to.

"Then I ran into this kelp head" I heard Thalia say. She discussed how she my mom let her stay and then finally told her how two years later after we found her we ended up here.

Luke came over after he finished talking to the guy in the phone. Luke was a nice guy, he was 18 years old and pretty simpatic. He went back to the other side of where Annabeth and Thalia were seated after he received another call from the guy. Thalia then started felling dizzy and let's just say she had to run towards the bathroom before she threw back the blue sandwich she ate a couple of minutes ago. So I was left with Annabeth and a sleeping Grover. I joined Annabeth in the back seat after Grover kicked me with one of his hairy legs. Grover may have been 16 but he had way too much hair for a teenager.

"So why are you going to Greece?" I asked her.

"Well, I love the architecture and I really like anything that is Greek" she replied then took out a book from her bag. She gave it to me and I tried to read it but the words seemed to be moving. After a minute of trying I was able to figure out what it said. It said:

The Structures of Ancient Greece

"I would read it but I am Dyslexic so I have a lot of trouble reading" I told her.

"I am Dyslexic too!"

"Really?"

"Yeah and have ADHD" she told me then took the book back and placed it in her bag.

"Are you kidding me? I have AHDH too!" I replied excitedly even though I had know idea why I was excited.

"That's so weird!"she said then stood. "I am going to check on Thalia"

She was about to walk to the bathroom when the plane shook violently making her fall on my knees. Then a loud thunderbolt sounded. The plane began to shake violently again, it shook harder each second that passed. I looked out the window and that's when I saw a blue lightning hit one of the wings of the plane...

* * *

**Hope you like it and please review! I might take some time updating this depends on the reviews (the more reviews the faster I update!).**

**-Ex**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I decided to update since I got so mich positive reviews. Anyway, would you like for me to reply to reviews? Also, I am sorry if some of the spelling is wrong but I am currently writing with my Ipod and its kinda of hard but I am still going to try and check over so the spelling/grammar isn't wrong and finally. I was wondering if any of you would like to beta the story cause well I need one xP**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

**II**

**Percy Jackson**

**Thunder Splash**

I watched as the lightning hit the white metallic wing of the plane. As soon as the lightning touched the wing it turned on fire. I knew that sooner or later it would break free from the rest of the plane.

"Oh my god the airplane's wing is on fire" said Annabeth who was seated on my lap with her arms around me trying to stay still. I would've blushed so hard at that moment if the plane wasn't breaking apart. I blushed a little when she looked into my eyes then let go of me after an awkward moment but the plane seemed to want us together because as soon as I let go of her, her forehead crashed into mine. Her mouth was about an inch from mine and I could feel her cold breath against mine.

"Whoa!" I heard Grover yelled as he looked around to see what was happening. He raised an eyebrow at us when he saw us.

"I-I fell on him" Annabeth told him.

"What's happening?" Grover asked as the plane shook violently once again. "Where's Thalia?"

Annabeth and I looked at each other then we both yelled out her name unfortunately the sound of a thunderbolt was much louder. I got out of my seat and was about to go find Thalia with Annabeth when I noticed the wing of the plane slowly breaking free from the plane...soon we would be left with only one wing which would result bad. I grabbed Annabeth by the waist and pushed her into one of the seats.

"What are you doing!" she growled.

I didn't have time to explain so I started putting on her seatbelt. After some time of struggling with her seatbelt she decided to help me. I glanced at the wing of the plane to see how it was doing. I watched as it was about to separate and rushed towards the seat next to Annabeth.

"Hurry!" exclaimed Annabeth who noticed what I was looking at before.

I had the seat belt around my waist and I was about to lock it when the wing ripped apart from the plane. I watched in horror as the plane suddenly changed from flying violently to falling violently. I was pushed upwards towards the ceiling as the plane fell.

"Percy!" Grover shouted as he tried to grab my hand and pull me towards a seat but couldn't.

I felt the air crush me against the roof of the plane. I tried to move but we were falling to fast and I could barely move a finger.

"Percy, grab this!" yelled Luke who was on the row on my left. He had a long umbrella and tried to give it to me so I could hold it and he could push me towards a seat. I was close to grabbing it when all the luggage fell from the cabinets above the seats. A metallic case hit Luke on the head and he fell unconscious on his seat.

I tried to yell but as soon as I opened my mouth a small blue bag got in my mouth. I spat it out then tried to move towards the cabinets in front of me. I struggled but I was able to crawl.

"Percy watch out!" yelled Annabeth.

I saw the food cart crashing down the path between the seats right where I was. Annabeth extended her hand to grab me. I did my best to grab it but the car was coming very fast. I finally reached her hand and then she pulled me towards her. I watched a couple of seconds later the car pass by where I just was then something I didn't expect happened. A lightning bolt hit the metallic car. The lightning bolt made a hole when it entered and it was becoming bigger by the minute.

"This is bad...really bad" whispered Grover.

I watched as cracks appeared around the hole where the lightning had struck. Soon the cracks were all around the plane.

"Oh mh god we are going to die!" cried Grover. He began talking like a maniac.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Annabeth and I.

He stopped talking but he had a face of panic that nobody on the whole planet could beat.

"We have to find Th-" she was cut off by the sound of Metal crashing against each other. I turned to look at the hole where the cracks started and notice that the plane was going to be ripped apart anytime soon. I tried to think of what to do but I couldn't with all the passengers yelling in panic. The plane finally split in half and we were right in the middle.

"Hold on to something!" I told Annabeth. She tried to grab something with her free hand but grabbing me was already too much for her.

The plane split into two as it fell. The seats were we where seated started flying out of the plane into the dark sky.

"Don't let go!" Screamed Annabeth as she grabbed my hands with both of her hands. I was falling and the only thing I could do was hold on to Annabeth who was seated in two seats that were falling fast...very fast. I watched the plane fall and soon I lost it in the clouds. Now it was just Annabeth, two seats and I falling.

Then I noticed that Annabeth was sitting on a dark blue bag. "The bag!"

"What?" she said then looked at what she was sitting on.

"Take out the blanket" I yelled as loud as I could. She understood what I was going to do and gave me a part of the blanket to hold on to before taking it out of the bag.

"1...2...3!"

She took out the blanket and then it extended like a parachute. It slowed down the fall but we were to close to the sea already. We hit the ocean with a loud splash...

* * *

**Well, there is the second chapter of Missing! I hope you guys were able to understand what happened but if you didn't then I'll explain it. Percy and Annabeth fell off the train into the sea. Anyway, please teview and I'll update later depending on the reviews I get for this chap.**

**-Ex**


End file.
